doggerlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy
Fairies or fey '''are a type of demon usually found in Doggerland. Unlike other types of demons whose members often don't share any attributes, fairies are united in their weakness against iron, contact with which causes their bodies to burn, similar to the effect of salt on demons at large. The word fairy is also sometimes used to refer to demons that are not technically fairies but are likened to them, such as fox fairies. The term '''Aos Sidhe specifically refers to the fairy court of queen Danu. History The origins of the fairies go back to the Erlking and his Wild Hunt. While riding through the cosmos, the Wild Hunt passed by Earth and Danu, the Erlking's daughter, asked her father to gather some of his hunters and settle on what is now known as Doggerland. These hunters would then become what is now referred to as fairies while Danu became their Queen. In Doggerland, the faires come into conflict over territory with the trolls and the woodwalkers of the Leshy, though an agreement was eventually reached. The woodwalkers moved to the eastern part of Doggerland while the fairies were allowed to dwell in the West. One group of fairies also retreated to the island of Kordai and became seperate from those under Danu, later be called elves or vaettir. Danu's rule over western Doggerland was however ended with the arrival of humans to the region. While the woodwalkers of the East were able to stand their ground against man, the fairies were easily defeated due to their weakness to iron, as humans wielded weapons and tools made of the metal. Queen Danu eventually surrendered to the humans and moved her people to another realm known as Avalon, with the condition that they were still allowed to visit the parts of Doggerland that humans didn't claim. The continued history of the fairies in Avalon is unknown, though due to Danu's condition fairies still interact with humans on numerous occaisions. Weakness to Iron All fairies share a weakness to iron. Simple contact with the metal cases their bodies to burn, inflicting great pain upon them. The reason for this is unknown, though it is thought to be a trait inherited from the Erlking himself, as the fairies often refer to him as their ancestor. It is thought that the Erlking received his weakness to iron either as the result of an unknown weapon used by the primordials or as punishment from Heaven for deserting their armies. If the latter is the case, then the reason for all fairies sharing the weakness might be as a sort of collective punishment for following the Erlking rather then them being descended from him and it being an inherited trait. There exist demons that are called fairies but do not possess this weakness. Whether these can really be counted as fairies or not is a question of much debate among occultists. Types of Fairies Banshee Banshees, sometimes called death fairies, are a type of fairy ressembling a weeping young woman with red eyes and pale skin. It is said that encountering a banshee means either you or someone close to you will soon die. Cat Sith Cat Sith are black cats that have become fairies and thus gained intelligence similar to that of humans. They are especially common around the town of Ulthar. Cu Sith Cu Sith or fairy hounds '''are a type of fairy that ressemble large wolves with green fur akin to grass. They were originally the hunting hounds of the Wild Hunt. Elf '''Elves are fairies that are almost indistinguishable from humans. Kobold Kobolds are a type of fairy and the most well known type of goblin, ressembling small monstrous humanoids. They are the main inhabitants of Danu's court. Redcap Redcaps are a type of kobold named after their red hats that are highly aggressive. They wear iron boots that constantly burn their skin, driving them mad with pain. Using their madness and sharp spears or scythes, they attack and kill mortals, sustaining themselves on their blood. Leanan Sidhe Leanan Sidhe are vampiric fairies that grant humans artistic talent in return for feeding on their lifeforce. This is usually done without the human's knowledge or consent. Phooka Phooka or puca are a type of shapeshifting fairy. They can take on the appearence of various animals, including horses, goats, dogs, cats, rabbits and even humans. They always mix and retain features of other animals however, making their disguises never perfect. Pixie Pixies are fairies of very small size, ressembling a mouse. Spriggan A Spriggan is a type of fairy composed of dirt, roots and rocks animated by the soul of a dead troll, making it also a type of undead. Spriggans are able to use surrounding material to increase or decrease their mass, making their size range from that of a kobold to that of their orifinal troll body. Will-o'-Wisp Will-o'-wisps are small hooded fairies that float through the air wielding lanterns with blue fire. They are commonly found in the marshlands of Calham. Notable Fairies * The Erlking * Queen Danu * Bertilak * Bloody Bones * Mad Hatter * Dullahan Category:Fairies Category:Demons Category:Doggerland